ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Day 356: A Place to Belong
At the White Room Marina: Nice to see you, Perfecto. Roderick: Marina. Are you ready... to see my face? Marina: Yes. Roderick: Then what do think we should do? Marina: What do want to do? They look at the Drawing of Them, Buster and his friends even Ken Rhubella: But first, we just wanted to be with Buster and his friends even Ken forever. But then we started to Realize that our memories... Wells these aren't really even Ours, aren't they? Marina: You're their Ace and his friends, or Buster and his friends. You're a fragment memory from Bugs and his friend's that you were a student to them. Reggie: Yeah, the one that we got kicked out at Acme University. And as we remember more of our past, the more we feel the need to back where we came from... What should we do... to go back? Marina: So you're going back to the Loonatic? If you return your memories to them, then you will disappear. The real you will never know that you were best friends to Buster and friends. In exchange for not having your own memory, your connected through Ace's memories and his friends. So when you disappear, no one will remember. There won't any you to remember that you join the Organization. For all the Powers that i possess, I can't keep even one piece of the memory called "you" connected. Drake: We know, we're ready. Otherwise we wouldn't be there. We also know that Buster and his friends should be going back with Ace and his friends with us. But... we don't think they understand. Not yet. Marina: I know. Buster and friends can't feel Ace and his friends just yet. Bledsou: Marina, will you please watch over them once we're gone? Pierre: You won't be alone. We asked someone else too. There just isn't anything else we can do. Marina: Okay. Roderick: Thanks. Marina: Drake, Bledsou, Pierre, Reggie. I'll get Duck, Tech, Rev and Slam to be with you, from them to be whole. Rhubella, ZoN will take you Lexi. And Roderick, are you ready to see Ace. Roderick: Yes. Then ZoN appeared ZoN: Marina, it's them! The Organization Animal has found us. These Fragments has led them right to our doorstep! See what you get for trusting them? Roderick: We can handle this! Marina: Guys! Wait! They went outside and they saw Ken the Rabbit Ken: Why do I have to clean this job? Roderick: Ken... Ken: Kids.... what are you going to do? Rhubella: We decided that we have to go back to where we belong. Ken: To be honest, I always felt that was best, right from the very beginning. But you know, it's still really bugs me. Something about this just stinks and worst. Drake: It's for the good of everyone. Ken: But how do you know that? Everybody thinks they're right... Reggie: This is right... Ken: Their going to destroy you! They bring out their weapon Pierre: Please, Ken. Don't hold back, promise. Ken look so angry in rage Ken: What is wrong with you!? You all... think you can do whatever you want. Well, I had enough of this. Go on, you just keep running. But I'm always there to bring ou all back! After the Fight Ken is carried them in the castle and look tired Ken: Why you want me to cause so much trouble for this. Then Enma is here and they carried, Roderick and his Friends Category:Cutscenes